Sirius Black
Early Life Sirius Black was the first son of Orion and Walburga Black, who were purebloods and believed that Muggles, Squibs, Blood Traitors, and Muggle-Born Wizards were inferior to them. As Sirius grew up, he refused to believe that, and strived to show his difference from his family. His parents, especially his mother, were emotionally and sometimes physically abusive towards Sirius. Eventually, he ran away from them when he was sixteen. Life At Hogwarts Year 1 When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, he was very happy, as he wasn't a Slytherin like his family, and, his new friend James was in the same house as him. Soon, he met Teresa Berlitz, who was "the most beautiful girl he ever saw." All his attempts to impress her failed, and she repeatedly rejected him. Year 2 Sirius's second year was better for him. Teresa started to be friendly, and the two soon became great friends. They were even Beaters for their house Quidditch team. Although Teresa had no romantic feelings for Sirius, he was still quite content with being her friend. Remus Lupin revealed that he was a werewolf, but instead of avoiding him, his friends still accepted him and tried to become Animagi to help him with his transformation. Year 3 During the summer, Sirius had to endure emotional (and physical) abuse like he had been suffering the past two years. He tried his best to ignore it. He was happy to return to school, and even happier when he found out that he and Teresa had the same additional classes. During Christmas break, all of his friends decided to stay with him at Hogwarts. What made this year his favorite was that Teresa finally started going out with him. Also, he noticed that Remus was spending a lot of time with Teresa's friend, Sasha Monnet. Sirius and the other Marauders began to playfully tease Remus about it, and started shipping them. Soon, Remus revealed that he did like Sasha, but was afraid of hurting her when he was a werewolf. Year 4 The fourth year was hard for Sirius. Not only was his mother treating him worse, but he was super busy with studying for next year's OWLs and practicing for Quidditch. He finally had time to relax when Professor Dumbeldore held a Yule Ball. Sirius and Teresa went to the ball together, and so did Remus and Sasha. After the ball, Remus looked a bit miserable, and when asked why, he explained it was because Sasha asked him out, but he turned her down, because he didn't want to hurt her. Also, Teresa started to wonder where Sirius and his friends went when Remus became a werewolf, and Sirius lied to her about it and felt guilty afterwords. Year 5 The fifth year was boring for Sirius. Except for the fact that he had mastered the Patronus Charm, -his patronus was a black German Shepherd, and became an Animagi, -which was the same as his patronus, the fifth year wasn't very interesting. Year 6 Before Sirius returned to Hogwarts, he ran away from his abusive home. He had gotten into a major fight with his parents, and had a few bruises on his face. He stopped at Teresa's place on his way to James's. Teresa was shocked to see his bruised face, and immediately healed it. After spending some time with Teresa, he left and went to James's. Although he was afraid James's parents wouldn't accept him because of his parents, which was the reason Teresa's mother didn't aprove of him, he was happy when James's parents accepted him and adopted him as a son. James was also thrilled to have Sirius live with him. His friend, Sasha, joined the Quidditch team. This was also the year in which Teresa and her friends realized that Sirius, James, and Peter were Animagi, and Remus was a werewolf. Remus and Sasha started to date, and eventually Athena, Teresa's mom, wanted to see him, so on a Hogsmeade trip, Sirius and Teresa headed to her house. Athena realized that Sirius was a nice guy and perfect for Teresa. On Christmas, he even recieved his favorite candy, Honeydukes Dark Chocolate, from Athena. Year 7 Sirius's last year was amazing. He, James, Sasha and Teresa won the Quidditch Cup. Lily and James were made Head Boy and Girl and started to date. Also, whenever he visited Athena, he recieved lots of Honeydukes Dark Chocolate. He was sad when his seventh year was over. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Sirius recieved lots of money from his Uncle Alphard, and even recieved a nice house. Sirius and Teresa moved in that house, and had a live-in relationship. Soon, James and Lily got married, and Sirius was their Best Man. He was even godfather to their son, Harry. Everyone was very happy for Sasha when she got the job of Charms Professor at Hogwarts. On top of that, she continued a campaign she started in school to protect wizards and witches who were children of Muggles and Squibs. Soon, she was murdered by Death Eaters. The night that James and Lily were murdered, Sirius had a nightmare of that happening. He decided to go check on Peter, and looked at Teresa, who was sleeping right next to him. He had a strange feeling that this would be the last time he saw her. He left on his motorcycle to check on Peter, but saw his hiding place was empty. He rushed to the Potter's house, and to his despair, saw it destroyed. When Hagrid came to get Harry, Sirius asked him to give Harry to him, since he was the godfather. However, it seemed Dumbeldore told Hagrid to take Harry someplace else. Sirius lent him his motorcycle, and went to find Peter and confront him for his betrayal. When he met up with him, Peter exploded the street, faked his own death, and framed Sirius for the crime. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial, and he was blamed for the deaths of James, Lily and Peter. Three days later, he had his 22nd birthday... in Azkaban. In Azkaban Surprisingly, Sirius didn't go crazy in Azkaban. The whole time he was there, he kept thinking about how Peter betrayed James and Lily, and then died, putting all the blame on Sirius, and arresting him. He was furious, but then thought of Teresa and Remus, and how they probably believed that Sirius comitted those murders, and that made him more furious. When he saw Peter in a newspaper, he knew he was alive, which fueled his desire for revenge. He eventually transformed into a dog and slipped through his cell bars, and snuck out of Azkaban. After Azkaban Sirius was still in dog form when he escaped Azkaban, and eventually saw Harry, his godson, get onto the Knight Bus. Sirius headed to the house he and Teresa lived in, and was hoping she'd believe that Sirius was innocent. However, the house was empty. Sirius was worried; did that mean that Teresa was out somewhere, or was she murdered during his twelve years in Azkaban? He eventually wandered around, and ended up in a graveyard nearby. When he saw a tombstone labeled 'Teresa Berlitz,' he broke down. He was miserable knowing she was dead, and this only fueled his desire to have revenge on Peter. He eventualy met Remus at Hogwarts, and his godson Harry. They confronted Peter, but he ran away in rat form, and Sirius had to go in hiding to avoid being thrown into Azkaban again. He eventually moved closer to Hogsmeade, to be closer to Harry, who was participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To Sirius's dismay, Athena, Teresa's mother, was also dead, and somebody else had moved into her house. When the new family wasn't in the house, Sirius snuck inside, and remembered Athena and Teresa, and felt miserable that they were dead. When Harry was in his fifth year, Sirius was forced into his parent's home. The only company he had was the house-elf, Kreacher. The two shared a mutal loathing for each other. Sirius slowly became a bit depressed in that house. He hated that house, and the memories he had of it. He hated knowing Peter was walking free, but he was trapped in Grimmauld Place. He also hated that Teresa was dead, and he could do nothing about it. When he found out Harry and his friends were fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, he rushed to help, although many of the Order of the Phoenix insisted that he stay behind. While fighting the Death Eaters, he was murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. His final thought was that he would finally be re-united with James and Lily, and more importantly, Teresa. (hhrhrghhgh this is all super fake n sounds like som fan's wattpad story but i dont have enough time to fullyedit it so plz ignore!!!!!) Gallery Sirius.jpg b2.jpg|A suspicious Sirius b3.jpg b4.jpg|Sirius with his Uncle Alphard 5.jpg|An angry Sirius b6.jpg|Sirius at the Yule Ball b7.jpg|Sirius with his father b8.jpg b9.jpg sirius-azkaban-1.jpg|Young Sirius in Azkaban